The Project
by YamiGaia
Summary: Humans always wanted to enable travels in time. And so they created the EVE. AU oneshot, implied Yullen.


**AN: Okaaaaayyyy... So basically it's something I've written as a homework for my extra English classes ^__^" So don't expect anything explicit. At the beginning it was just a friendship fic but I decided to change some things and thus it ended as a Yullen piece ^__^ Hope you'll enjoy my moment of insanity XD'''**

**And actually the teacher said that we should write something between 200 and 400 words, but he said that we could as well ignore the limit but not too much. That's why it's so short... " But hey, I broke the limit almost three times! *hysterical laugh*  
**

**Nope, I don't own DGM. But what I OWN is the plot (is there any...? *sigh*) and two crazy octogerians.**

////

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've already said it three times."

"But…"

"Just press the damn button, you idiot!"

A boy standing by the control panel sighed softly. "He's a really stubborn one" he thought, blowing some strands of snow-white hair from his eyes. He really needed to cut it a little.

"Okay, get ready…" the boy said, checking something on the monitors connected to the ovalish cabin made of glass with metallic frame.

"I hope you know what are you doing, Kanda" he murmured under his breath, for a brief second locking his gaze onto a person inside the strange machine, hoping he'll see him again. He pressed the button.

//////

"Identity confirmed, permission granted. Welcome to the EVE number 5 mr. Walker" said a hollow voice generated by a computer. The boy put glasses back o~ his nose, when the iris scan was finished. A pair of automatic doors opened with a soft hiss, letting him into the lab.

"Want some coffee, Allen?" asked a girl with pigtails, when he entered the room.

"Thanks, maybe later" the albino replied, giving her a small smile. In the boy's opinion, the supervisor's younger sister was sometimes too kind for all the staff working here. She really didn't have to help them, but yet she woke up every morning and went there with her brother, sometimes working even harder than any single scientist. Delivering coffee mugs to the all EVE sections in the building wasn't a light job.

Walker sighed, when he finally reached his desk placed right near the bulletproof window. At least he had some sunlight and didn't have to rely onto artificial light generated by lamp bulbs. It really wasn't good for his already ruined sight. The boy gently rubbed his temples, trying to calm his swaying vision. He's been waiting for almost twenty-four hours now, refusing to go home and sleep. How could he, while his lover (he still wasn't used to the word) was during one of the _jumps_? Allen placed his chin on the table top, blinking. He remembered his first and only jump far too clearly for his own liking.

Three years ago he's been chosen as the guinea-pig to test the very first prototype of EVE – a highly advanced engine which was told to be an absolute breakthrough in science. A machine which was supposed to enable travels in time. The boy snorted softly, almost breaking into sort of hysterical laugh. Nobody expected the experiment to go wrong – not even Allen, who was the most interested in succeeding. He could have changed so many things… and he was just curious. Sadly they say that curiosity killed the cat.

When everything went wild and everybody panicked not caring about the poor boy locked in the cabin, Kanda was the one who had enough sense left and got him out of there. Allen chuckled when he remembered the faces all the staff made when right after the incident the Japanese teen shouted at them while kicking and destroying everything in his reach, glaring bloody murder at all of them. Kanda was known to be sort of violent and anti-social but nobody thought that he could actually get so protective over somebody. Though nice, it didn't change the fact that Allen's chocolate hair turned white from shock placed upon his body during the experiment.

He wasn't happy when the Japanese told him that he was going to jump. The EVE has been thoroughly checked and tested by many people by then, but still he didn't like the thought. What if the ADAM didn't work properly and he couldn't go back? What if…

Sudden crash and loud curses interrupted his train of thoughts. Allen immediately moved from his desk and ran. He had a bad feeling, since the noises came from the place where one of the EVEs was…

"Holy…" he stopped mid-tracks and coughed, when smelly gray smoke invaded his lungs. Covering his mouth with a sleeve of his coat and blinking tears from his eyes, he moved into the direction of control panel.

"Open the damn machine already, moyashi!" he heard a shout and loud banging of fists on the glass. Blindly he reached forward and pressed some buttons, cancelling the action of EVE. Soft buzz of working devices stopped and the door was left open. A couple of presses later the room was cleared of smoke thanks to some vacuum-like appliances in the ceiling.

"I'm never jumping the damn thing ever again" Kanda barked, sitting on the floor. His long black hair freed from a tight ponytail was in complete mess, framing his face with silky strands dusted with something which looked like ash.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked, approaching him.

"Sort of. You should check the damn old men. They're still inside the EVE's cabin."

"Men?" The albino blinked with surprise. "You took them with you?"

Kanda looked at him with irritation. "Do I look like an idiot, moyashi?"

Walker pouted, furrowing his brow. "Could you please stop calling me by that nickname? I don't like being called a beansprout, you know? I'm not that short you she-male." The raven smirked, getting up. "So you actually have the guts and can use a dictionary."

Allen sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling the upcoming headache. "Whatever. Tell me about these men."

"They were drunk when I accidentally met them in a tram." He wrinkled his nose as a sign of irritation and disgust. "They were probably coming back home from some crazy octogerian's birthday party. They were covered in confetti and had those idiotic paper hats on their heads… Morons launched at me without a reason when I activated ADAM to come back" the Japanese explained, shrugging his shoulders. Without anymore questions Allen went to the cabin, only to find both old men dead.

"What a pity" Kanda said with obvious sarcasm, when the albino announced the news.

"You're one insensitive bastard, you know?" the boy said, when Kanda grabbed his hand.

"I'm completely aware of that fact, moyashi, but I'm positive you still love me like a madman. Now come on, I'm starving" he said, pulling the albino with him. Allen only sighed and smiled softly. Just another 'normal' day…

///

**Review anyone? ^^" Hope it wasn't too _weird_ " The plotbunny for this hit me while I was watching the Stargate movie and stubbornly refused to go away. Maybe some time later I'll turn this into a proper multi-chapter fanfick... *yawns and falls asleep on her desk***


End file.
